


Ligados (Versão Longa)

by Accohen



Series: Ligados [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Almas-gêmeas, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, M/M, universo alternativo
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:14:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24167920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accohen/pseuds/Accohen
Summary: Nico abraçou os livros contra o peito e olhou ao redor, ansioso, procurando por algo que ele não sabia descrever. Olhou para a quadra mais uma vez e percebeu que o time rival havia chegado, arfando, temeroso. Seu peito se apertava de uma forma estranha e seus pés pareciam pregados ao chão, pois ele não podia acreditar no que via, um homem alto de quase dois metros de altura vinha em sua direção, pele e cabelos queimados de sol e… e os olhos verdes mais bonitos que já tinha visto. Embora o homem ainda estivesse longe, andando lentamente até ele, Nico sabia que ele teria aqueles mesmos olhos verdes, olhos que Nico tinha visto em seus sonhos, uma e outra vez, durante anos, mas sem nunca saber a quem eles pertenciam.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Percy Jackson, Past Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson - Relationship
Series: Ligados [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744270
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	1. Prologo

**Author's Note:**

> Sejam bem-vindos a mais uma história. Esse é a versão estendida da fic de mesmo nome, "Ligados".  
> Se sintam a vontade e boa leitura!

Essa história é sobre uma lenda que remonta ao início dos tempos, passada oralmente de geração em geração agora já esquecida pelo tempo. É dito que assim que uma pessoa nasce, uma linha vermelha, invisível aos olhos humanos e que pode ser esticada ou emaranhada, mas nunca partida, é conectada a duas pessoas a qual estarão destinadas a se encontrar, independentemente de tempo, lugar ou circunstâncias. Com isso em mente, é onde Nico di ngelo e Percy Jackson se encontram.


	2. Capítulo I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá, como vão todos? Como prometido, aqui está o primeiro capítulo e está gigante, do jeito que eu gosto. Nosso cronograma vai ser bem espaçado. Pretendo postar uma vez por mês, isso é, de trinta em trinta dias. Acho que mais de 6 mil palavras estão de bom gosto para começar, certo? 
> 
> Boa leitura!

Dizem que o nosso lar é onde decidimos tê-lo, e Nico, agora, com seus dezenove anos, tinha orgulho de ter construído seu próprio porto seguro. Sim, ele era uma dessas pessoas que se orgulhava em ser independente e de poder fazer o que bem entendesse, porque, se construir seu próprio lar significasse ir estudar longe da Itália, se aventurando em terras americanas em um programa de intercâmbio de renome, então que fosse; ele nunca se contentaria com menos do que merecia, e nesse caso, o que ele merecia era um dos melhores programas de advocacia oferecidos no mundo inteiro. 

É claro que uma carreira de sucesso não era a única coisa que Nico poderia chamar de lar. Entretanto, existia pouca coisa em sua vida digna de ser chamada de importante. Não era bem um lugar ou uma coisa, eram mais um estado de espírito construído de memórias e de pessoas. Quer dizer, a quem Nico queria enganar? Esse lugar especial consistia de apenas uma pessoa, a pessoa mais especial de todas, aquela que esteve com ele muito antes do acidente de carro que levou sua mãe e suas duas irmãs, deixando seu pai em coma e uma herança que ele não pôde tocar até completar a maioridade, pessoa essa que esteve com ele nos bons e maus momentos, porém apenas em sonhos, em memórias e imagens tão vívidas que às vezes Nico tinha dificuldade de diferenciar a realidade da ilusão, como… como nesse exato momento.

— Ah. — Ele gemeu, um som entrecortado saindo de seus lábios, o fazendo se dar conta de que algo acontecia, algo extremamente… apreciável, e que não o surpreendia nenhum pouco. 

Mesmo assim, sem conseguir se controlar, Nico curvou a coluna e respirou fundo, arfando, como se estivesse submergindo depois de horas debaixo d’água. Ele gemeu e se segurou no batente da cama, sentindo… ah!… sentindo alguém atrás dele, junto dele, tão colado contra suas costas e com os braços apertando sua cintura tão forte que Nico sabia que uma marca apareceria ali no dia seguinte, mesmo que… mesmo que Nico soubesse que aquilo não fosse real, que não passasse de um sonho quase compulsório, como costumava acontecer por anos agora.

— Bebê. — Percy Jackson disse a seu ouvido, dentro e ao redor dele, se movendo vigorosamente, os quadris de Percy batendo contra suas nádegas, arfando tanto quando Nico, para dentro e para fora, o prensando contra os lençóis e travesseiros, mal deixando Nico respirar. 

Sim, essa pessoa que o fodia forte contra os lençóis tecnicamente deveria ser sua alma-gêmea, mas tudo o que Nico sentia era… era muito tesão, prazer, um pouco de irritação e talvez um pouco de afeto enterrado pela forma que Percy vinha agindo nos últimos tempos. Ele jurava que estava estudando… e agora, aqui estava ele, nem se lembrando de como isso tinha acontecido.

— Niccolas. — Percy voltou a dizer quando Nico não o respondeu, com seu sotaque americano, suave e levemente arrastado, gemendo diretamente em seu ouvido. — Você está acordado?

— Hmm, sì, carino. — Nico murmurou sem fôlego, era tudo o que ele foi capaz de fazer, o êxtase tomando seu corpo e subindo por sua coluna devagar, quase lá, mas longe o suficiente para mantê-lo entre o tão gostoso que o fazia revirar os olhos e o desespero de querer gozar.

Fazendo um esforço que parecia não valer a pena, Nico abriu os olhos e os piscou até que sua visão desembaraçou o bastante para que ele pudesse ver onde estava. Aquele não era seu quarto, pequeno e aconchegante, não, não era o de Percy, bagunçado e apertado, e muito menos era o quarto da namorada de Percy, sistemática e milimetricamente organizado. Era verdade que Percy estava se mudando e tal, mas… ah! Nico choramingou quando Percy saiu de dentro dele e o virou de barriga para cima, Percy se inclinando sobre ele e segurando em seu pescoço, permanecendo entre suas pernas.

— Você está me escutando? — Percy disse, parecendo sério, suas mãos se fincando nos cabelos de Nico. 

Nico gemeu e tentou raciocinar. Mas como Percy poderia esperar que ele se concentrasse quando Nico sentia que seus neurônios tinham saído para dar uma voltinha?

— Niccolas. — Percy disse de novo, dessa vez com um sorrisinho satisfeito no rosto.

— Sim, Percy.

— Bom garoto. 

Percy, então, se abaixou até estar perto de seu rosto e o beijou suavemente, tão devagar e tão gostoso que Nico estremeceu dos pés a cabeça, fincando as unhas nas costas de Percy.

— Sim, aqui está meu garoto. 

Nico piscou devagar e choramingou todo choroso quando sentiu Percy entrando novamente dentro dele. Sempre era um encaixe apertado, não importava quantas vezes eles fizessem isso. Entre suas lágrimas, ele apenas conseguia enxergar o rosto de Percy, concentrado e sério, enquanto se sentia abrir devagar, mesmo que eles estivessem conectados a menos de dois minutos atrás. Entretanto, ele não pode deixar de arfar quando a cabeça grande roçou contra sua entrada longamente em círculos lentos e deslizou para dentro de seu interior, o fazendo sentir cada centímetro até que só restasse a dor que se transformava em prazer mais uma vez, mais rápido do que Nico podia processar.

— Você--você disse que não ia mais fazer isso! — Nico guinchou, estremecendo dos pés a cabeça. Percy tinha prometido, ele tinha prometido que não iria o surpreender no meio da noite outra vez, não quando ele tinha provas importantes chegando.

— Faz um mês. Eu cumpri minha promessa. E você, cumpriu a sua?

Nico sentiu uma estocada mais intensa, tão forte que pareceu ir mais fundo dentro dele. Ele gemeu um “Oh” e finalmente relaxou o suficiente para conseguir respirar. Percy estava certo, ele tinha respeitado suas vontades, mas Nico não tinha mantido contato como tinha prometido. E se ele estava na nova casa de Percy significava que era ele quem tinha ido o procurar e não o contrário. Eles funcionavam feito uma bússola, uma alma sempre atraindo a outra. Então, tecnicamente, ele era quem tinha começado tudo isso.

— Porra. — Nico sussurrou, derrotado, abrindo ainda mais as pernas, frustrado. — Eu--ah… eu esqueci. Não foi… não foi de propósito!

— Não foi? Isso importa? — Percy o prensou mais contra a cama e levou uma das pernas de Nico para os próprios ombros. — Você sempre faz isso. Como eu posso confiar em você se você não cumpre suas promessas? E se alguma coisa tivesse acontecido? E se alguém tivesse te machucado? Você não pensa nos outros?

— Percy, e-eu… hmmmmm — Nico gemeu longamente e curvou a coluna, se estremecendo todo. Ele apertou Percy junto a ele quando finalmente gozou, sem nem ser tocado ou conseguir fechar os olhos, tudo por causa da expressão severa que Percy tinha no rosto, por causa da forma que Percy apenas tinha o observado enquanto ele se debatia até seu orgasmo o tomar por completo. 

O que era bem estranho. Geralmente quando um ou ambos tinham seus orgasmos, era quando o sonho compartilhado por eles acabaria, raramente se estendendo mais do que isso. Será que as coisas tinham mudado e ele nem tinha percebido? Quer dizer, será que isso tinha acontecido antes e era ele quem não havia visto? Percy sempre tinha sido assim…. tão intenso? Ou ele só tinha reparado porque fazia um mês que eles não se viam? Isso, com certeza, não era comum, bem... não deveria ser, não deveria ser normal Nico se sentir preso e ainda excitado, e gostar de cada minuto, principalmente quando Percy olhava para ele daquela forma e o mantinha preso em seus braços fortes, parecendo que nunca o deixaria ir. 

Deveria ser a forma que Percy o olhava, mas Nico achava que Percy estava prestes a decidir algo muito importante.

— Chega. — Percy disse, decidido.

— Chega? 

— Eu acho que você já brincou o suficiente. Venha me encontrar.

— Te encontrar? Como? A gente nem está na mesma cidade!

— Você tem certeza?

— O-o quê? — Nico arfou como se Percy ainda estivesse se movendo dentro dele.

Isso não poderia ser verdade, poderia?

Percy deslizou para fora dele, ainda duro, e se sentou na cama, ainda entre as pernas de Nico, parecendo mais irritado a cada minuto que passava.

— Se você não vier até mim, eu vou até você.

E assim, muito excitado e completamente chocado, Nico observou Percy sumir, se vendo novamente em seu apartamento dentro do campus da faculdade. E é claro que algo pior ainda estava para acontecer; ele olhou para o visor que brilhava e tocava, se dando conta de que acordava há meia hora de sua prova sobre legislação trabalhista começar. 

Nico olhou para baixo e viu o estado deplorável em que estava. De alguma forma, conseguia ver as marcas dos dedos de Percy sob sua pele, exatamente onde ele havia apertado e… e… entre suas pernas… não havia nada, pele limpa, ainda que um pouco suada. Ele não entendia e não tinha tempo para analisar os mistérios da vida. Ele pulou da cama, tomou um banho rápido e em menos de cinco minutos já estava fora do apartamento, correndo pelo campus da faculdade até chegar ao ponto de ônibus. Ele deu um aceno para quem ele conhecia e colocou seus fones de ouvido, se concentrando e repassando rapidamente a matéria que cairia na prova.

— Vejam se não é o garoto emburrado.

— Cala boca, Grace. 

Nico nem se deu o trabalho de levantar a vista de seu caderno. Ele não sabia porque Jason ainda insistia em tentar dar carona para ele, Nico nunca tinha aceitado antes e não aceitaria agora, a não ser… faltavam sete minutos para o início da prova e já que eles iam para o mesmo lugar… só dessa vez.

Sem esperar o convite de Jason, Nico abriu a porta do carro, colocou o cinto de segurança e Jason deu partida no carro, assobiando de uma forma extremamente contente.

— Eu sabia que um dia você aceitaria, querido. Agora, é só um passo até você estar na minha cama.

— Deve ser maravilhoso o mundo dentro da sua cabeça.

— Porque?

— Nem em sonhos eu ficaria com você.

Jason olhou de canto para ele e colocou uma de suas mãos sobre o peito, fingindo estar ofendido, tudo isso enquanto sorria, debochado.

— Assim você fere meus sentimentos. Porque você é tão mau comigo?

Nico olhou para frente e se concentrou na música que tocava em seus fones. Ele não gostava do sorriso de Jason ou de seus olhos azuis-cinzentos, ou do jeito que ele sempre tentava se aproximar não importando quantas vezes Nico o desprezasse; ele não gostava nenhum pouco de disso, porque, no fundo, era difícil não ficar encantado com Jason, o loiro era tão amigável e tão simpático que Nico se perguntava se valia a pena esperar por uma única pessoa pelo resto da vida. Não que ele estivesse se esforçando para encontrar sua outra metade, ele sabia que cinquenta por cento era medo de não ser aceito e os outros cinquenta era medo de que suas expectativas fossem altas demais para que alguém pudesse alcançá-las. Foi por isso que ele preferiu continuar assim, sozinho e seguro, isso é, até agora. Ainda que Nico tivesse outras opções, ele nunca poderia se deitar com outra pessoa que não fosse Percy.

— E então? Você vai descer ou não? Temos três minutos.

— Merda!

Nico nem tinha notado que tinha passado a viagem até ali olhando para Jason, perdido em pensamentos. Ele agradeceu Jason, distraidamente, e pegou sua mochila e caderno do chão, se apressando pela entrada do prédio e indo direto para o elevador, vendo que os corredores da faculdade já estavam desertos naquela hora. Jason entrou no elevador com ele e ambos observaram os números no visor mudarem até aparecer o número três, indicando o andar que eles deveriam descer. 

Mas antes que as portas pudessem se abrir, Jason disse, chamando sua atenção:

— Você sabe que pode sempre conversar comigo, não sabe? Não importa o que seja, mesmo que pareça besteira ou impossível. Se alguém fizer algo que você não goste… eu estou aqui.

— Porque você está dizendo isso? — Nico disse enquanto olhava no relógio, faltava um minuto para as portas se fecharem.

— Eu queria que você soubesse disso. E também, tem uma marca no seu pescoço. Bem aqui. — Jason deu de ombros, indicando com a mão, quase tocando no ombro de Nico.

De olhos arregalados, Nico tampou o lugar que Jason indicou e se afastou dele, saindo do elevador e falando enquanto o fazia:.

— Isso não é da sua conta.

Ele, então, caminhou em direção a sala e entrou bem no momento em que o professor fechava a porta, Jason entrando logo em seguida. Até parecia que Jason vivia apenas para perturbá-lo. Não importava, Nico iria se sentar naquela cadeira, fazer aquela prova e se concentrar completamente naquilo, ele não deixaria que nada ficasse no caminho de sua nota perfeita.

***

— Então, como foi a prova? — Jason disse a seu lado, ainda dentro da sala de aula. A professora havia acabado de pegar as folhas com as respostas e Nico já sabia que tinha errado uma pergunta. Ele precisava saber qual foi seu erro. Por isso mesmo, Nico terminou de guardar suas coisas e se levantou, acenando para a professora e saindo da sala.

— Foi tão ruim assim? — Jason insistiu a seu lado, feito sua sombra mais alta e mais loira.

— Bom o suficiente, eu acho.

Ele deu de ombros, se dando por vencido.

— Eu tenho que ir.

— Nãoooo! Você prometeu que ia comemorar com a gente.

— Comemorar o quê e com quem? Olha, eu não tenho tempo para isso--

— Ni-cooooo! É a final do campeonato, se lembra? Quando você vai parar de ser tão chato e se juntar a nós? Metade da sala joga basquete, o que custa você ir para apoiar o time?

Nico até poderia ir… se ele quisesse. Porém, parecia ser uma real perda de tempo; ele não sabia as regras do jogo e não se interessava em saber e muito menos em quem estaria jogando.

— E você, não deveria estar indo para o seu precioso jogo?

— Vai, não seja chato. E ele só começa daqui duas horas. Por favorrrr? — Jason juntou as mãos e implorou, piscando os olhos dramaticamente. — Venha comigo e conheça a turma, vai ser legal.

Nico olhou para Jason por mais um momento e sentiu suas lábios se movendo sem sua permissão. Ele sorriu para Jason e balançou a cabeça antes de se afastar.

— Talvez outro dia. Eu preciso ir em outro lugar.

— Na biblioteca? Você é muito previsível Di Angelo. Você deveria se envergonhar.

— É você que deveria se envergonhar. Que tal colocar na sua cabeça algo além de basquete e garotas?

— E garotos, eu posso? — Jason levantou as sobrancelhas tentando dar uma de espertinho e Nico se viu sorrindo novamente.

— Você pode. Mas longe de mim.

Dessa forma, Nico acenou para Jason e deu as costas para ele, atravessando a rua e andando em direção ao biblioteca, que ficava há dez minutos do prédio de Direito.

***

Bem, Nico diria que essa foi uma tarde agradável. Ele descobriu a resposta para a pergunta que no final das contas não estava tão errada assim, e um livro, escondido em um canto escuro da biblioteca sobre a teoria da literatura do século XV, que tinha se mostrado ser uma boa surpresa. Agora, tudo o que ele pretendia fazer era pegar um ônibus, ir para casa e recuperar o sono perdido do último mês, ou quem sabe, do ano inteiro, mas que por alguma coincidência do destino ou brincadeira cósmica, Nico se encontrava no único lugar que não esperava estar. 

Ele jurava, em um momento estava em frente a saída da biblioteca, verificando se tinha com ele todos os livros que precisava e na outra, uma multidão se aproximava por trás dele, barulhentas e animadas, arrastando tudo o que tivesse pela frente. E essa coisa, que estava parada bem no meio do caminho era o próprio Nico, que assustado, se viu seguindo o fluxo para evitar ser pisoteado.

Em uma mão, ele segurou firme os livros em seus braços e na outra, agarrou sua mochila para que ela não caísse. Ele se virou para uma garota que estava a seu lado e se questionou se deveria pergunta a ela o que acontecia. 

A garota vestia um uniforme de líder de torcida, tinha longos cabelos castanho-chocolate, trançados com delicados fios de ouro que iam até o fim de suas costas, e embora não usasse maquiagem, ela era tão bonita que até chamaria a atenção da pessoa mais gay no recinto, como ele mesmo. Mas como Nico começava a se desesperar, ele se viu sem saída.

— O que está acontecendo? — Ele perguntou, tocando no ombro dela.

— Você não sabe? É o fim das eliminatórias de basquete.

— Eliminatórias?

— Em que mundo você vive? Se os garotos ganharem, a gente entra nas nacionais! Você sabe o que isso significa? — A garota disse a ele, animada, balançando uma bandeirinha em seu rosto.

Nico acenou, sorrindo de volta e continuou olhando a garota de esguelha. Agora, ele se lembrava, era sobre isso que Jason falava mais cedo. Tudo o que ele sabia era que a universidade tinha um time profissional de basquete. É verdade que ele tinha vindo da Itália com o intercâmbio há menos de dois meses e tinha a tendência de se isolar das pessoas, além de não ter muito tempo para nada, ainda assim, Nico sentia que deveria mostrar mais animação com os eventos universitários, mesmo que ele achasse tudo aquilo uma enorme perda de tempo. 

Nah! Quem ele estava querendo enganar? Nico não poderia se importar mais com quem ganharia a partida, tudo o que ele queria era dar meia volta e ir para seu dormitório há duas quadras da faculdade, se ele ao menos conseguisse se desvencilhar daquelas pessoas… oppss… parece que ele já tinha chegado na quadra descoberta, onde várias pessoas já ocupavam seus lugares e alguns jogadores se aqueciam, correndo de um lado para o outro, aguardando a hora de entrar em campo.

O que ele estava fazendo ali mesmo? Sim, era melhor ir embora, seu tempo seria gasto melhor se--

— Ei, você ainda está aqui! Se sente comigo. Meus amigos estão me esperando lá na frente.

Sem Nico dizer uma palavra sequer, a garota o pegou pelo pulso e o arrastou até o início das arquibancadas onde uma multidão já esperava a garota segurando posters e placas, de diversos tamanhos e cores.

— Piper, onde você se meteu? Está quase na hora. — Um garoto alto e musculoso disse, a puxando pela mão e a abraçando forte pela cintura. Garoto esse que ele tinha conversado há menos de três horas.

— Eu sei. Eu não tenho culpa se todo mundo decidiu chegar ao mesmo temp... 

Nico não escutou o resto da fala da garota. Ele não conseguia explicar, era uma palpitação em sua têmpora, um suor que descia por seu pescoço e que o fazia arrepiar, era o silêncio que se fez dentro de sua cabeça mesmo com todas aquelas pessoas gritando por seus times, era… era sua atenção focada em uma única coisa, naquela sensação de que algo que ele sempre procurou estivesse muito perto. Por isso, ignorando que Jason agora o notava, Nico abraçou os livros contra o peito e olhou ao redor, procurando, sempre procurando, buscando por algo que ele não sabia descrever.

Ele olhou para a quadra mais uma vez e percebeu que o time rival havia chegado, e diferente do primeiro time que usava um uniforme roxo, esse usava um azul escuro, eles lançavam a bola um para o outro e se aqueciam, dando voltas na quadra. 

Nico franziu o cenho e se perguntou mais uma vez o porquê de estar ali. Porquê? O que o fazia permanecer em um lugar em que não tinha qualquer interesse ou afinidade? 

— Nico? — Ele ouviu a voz de Jason, baixa e parecendo estar longe dele.

Piscando os olhos e saindo de seus questionamentos, Nico olhou para a frente. Ele arfou, temeroso, seu peito se apertando de uma forma estranha e seus pés parecendo pregados ao chão. Ele não podia acreditar no que via, porque atrás da figura de Jason, um homem alto de quase dois metros de altura vinha em sua direção, ele tinha músculos esguios, nada muito exagerado, pele e cabelos queimados de sol e… e os olhos verdes mais bonitos que Nico já tinha visto. O homem ainda estava longe, andando lentamente até ele, mas mesmo assim Nico sabia que ele tinha aqueles mesmos olhos verdes, olhos que Nico tinha visto em seus sonhos, uma e outra vez, durante anos, mas sem ter certeza se eles eram reais ou não. No começo, Nico pensava ser apenas sua imaginação, suas fantasias de adolescente criando vida perante seus olhos, porém quando sua fantasia pessoal começou a falar com ele… nem mesmo a pessoa mais criativa poderia criar tal imagem.

Mas, não, não podia ser. Não podia. Isso era coisa de filme. Como a personificação de seus sonhos poderia aparecer daquela forma, bem diante de seus olhos? Como? Não, ele não aceitaria isso, porque, aquele homem poderia estar indo em direção a outra pessoa, certo? Só porque o jogador andava em direção às arquibancadas e olhava para algum lugar perto dele, não queria dizer que iria falar com ele, certo? Era só alguém muito parecido com o cara de seus sonhos, certo?

Certo.

Ah! A quem ele estava tentando enganar? E porque, logo ele, e com um atleta? Que clichê de história era aquela? Ele se negava, se negava a socializar com um… com um atleta! Nico se levantou, tentando sair discretamente do campo quando o mesmo cara alto parou em frente a ele, parecendo ter metros de altura, bloqueando seu caminho e o fazendo dar de cara com um peito largo e mãos que o seguraram pela cintura, mãos muito familiares que se encaixavam perfeitamente, e que ele preferia que não encaixassem.

— Você está bem?

Não! Ele não estava, porque Nico já tinha escutado aquela voz em seus sonhos, vezes alta e animada e outras baixa, sussurrando no ouvido dele; ele já tinha sentindo aquelas mãos fortes em sua pele e já… tinha encarado aqueles olhos verdes e tempestuosos que o encaravam sorridentes, com um tom de vitória tão grande que Nico sentia vontade de mostrar do que ele era capaz. Mas Nico se negava a se rebaixar, por isso, juntou seus livros, os colocou dentro da mochila que tinha caído no chão e se virou, sem respondê-lo.

— Niccolas? Esse é o seu nome, certo?

Nico teve que se virar para o homem de seus sonhos. Ninguém o chamava por esse nome, porque ninguém além de sua família já morta sabia dele. Ele era Nico, e não Niccolas. 

— Como você sabe meu nome?

Percy deu de ombros. — Eu apenas sei. Assim como você sabe o meu.

— Perseu. Percy? — Nico arfou, sentindo a cabeça rodar. Não, o Percy de seus sonhos era gentil, inteligente e engraçado, não um… 

— Eu sei o que você está pensando--

— Como você poderia saber?

— Bem,  _ eu imagino. _

— O quê? Não. É melhor se a gente fingir que isso nunca aconteceu.

Sim, Nico disse a si mesmo. Seria bem melhor. Ele se preparou para virar as costas para Percy quando sentiu mãos grandes o segurarem pela nuca, um corpo grande envolvendo o seu em um abraço que tirou seu fôlego. 

Rosto contra rosto, lábios contra seu ouvido, beijando a pele sensível e o fazendo derreter.

— Me dê uma chance. Só uma. Você não vai se arrepender.

— O quê? — Nico murmurou, atordoado, se sentindo bêbado. Isso não parecia normal, como Percy poderia saber de seu ponto fraco?

Oh, é claro. Aquilo era real.  _ Realmente era real _ .

Nico fechou os olhos e se surpreendeu quando ele mesmo levou as mãos às costas de Percy e deixou que seus dedos levantasse a camisa dele, navegando pela pele macia e músculos bem definidos, descendo até a covinha familiar no fim das costas de Percy… 

_ Isso. Realmente. Estava. Acontecendoooooooo…  _

— Percy, quem é esse garoto? — Nico escutou alguém dizer a eles. 

Ele abriu os olhos e deu de cara com uma garota loira, alta e com agressivos olhos cinza-azulados. Annabeth. E bem ao lado dela, Piper que parecia surpresa e Jason, que tinha a boca aberta, batendo na própria testa.

Nico sabia que era bom demais para ser verdade.

Ele se afastou de Percy, o empurrando para longe peito largo e olhou uma última vez para Percy. Ah, como ele havia sonhado com aqueles olhos. Era uma pena mesmo. Ele colocou a mochila nas costas e… 

— Onde você está indo? — de novo, Percy o pegava pelo braço, não o deixando partir.

— Para o dormitório.

— Por quê?

— Você tem uma namorada.

— Não por muito tempo.

_ — Percy! _ — Ele escutou a garota reclamar, eles a ignoraram.

— Não. Não é certo. — Nico disse negando com a cabeça.

— Não é você quem decide isso.

— Então, é você?

— Sim, sou eu.

Percy se inclinou sobre ele e o segurou novamente pela nuca, sussurrando:

— Até agora eu respeitei sua vontade. Mas você veio até mim. Da Itália. Do outro lado do campus. Agora que você está aqui, eu não vou te deixar escapar.

Nico arfou e empurrou Percy mais uma vez, a cada segundo ficando mais sem ar.

— Você não está falando sério. 

— Eu estou. — Percy acenou, firme e decidido. — Eu sempre te vejo pelos corredores. Sempre distraído e sozinho. Por que você veio aqui, hoje? Por quê?

— Eu…

— Olha, eu não estou pedindo que você se case comigo, eu--

— Quer me conhecer melhor?

Percy acenou novamente e continuou segurando em sua nuca, tocando em seus cabelos e juntando suas testas em um gesto carinhoso. 

A verdade é que se Nico quisesse ele já teria ido embora, mas havia algo tão magnético em Percy que o fazia querer ficar e saber o que poderia acontecer. Talvez… talvez fosse o destino lhe dando um empurrãozinho. Ou talvez fosse sua mente lhe pregando peças.

Nico se virou para o lado, encontrando a mesma garota que havia o guiado até ali, e perguntou:

— Você está vendo o mesmo que eu? Tem um cara na minha frente, não tem?

A garota acenou para ele, sorrindo, parecendo estranhar a pergunta. Ela acenou para Percy, mesmo com o namorado bem ali do lado, e Percy acenou de volta.

— Piper, você não deveria estar com as líderes de torcida? — Percy disse a ela.

— Isso agora é passado.

Percy deu de ombros e ambos, Percy e Nico, voltaram a se encarar, como se o resto do mundo não existisse.

— Satisfeito? — Percy disse, dando mais um passo para a frente, ainda segurando em seu ombro e nuca. — Real o suficiente?

— Muito.

E esse era o problema. Foi olhando para aqueles olhos e aquelas covinhas no canto dos lábios de Percy que Nico se deu conta do que acontecia. Ele precisava que o mundo parasse, ele precisava respirar, e com Percy tão perto dele… Nico sentia que teria uma parada cardíaca.

Assim, olhando nos olhos daquele homem, Nico segurou na mão de Percy e a tirou de seu ombro junto a que estava em sua cintura.

— Percy. Eu--

— Eu não quero ouvir. — Percy falou com finalidade, seu rosto bonito se contorcendo todo. 

— O que? Você não quer ouvir?

— Não. Eu quero que você me espere aqui depois do jogo.

— Você acha que eu vou ficar te esperando por duas horas?

— Eu te esperei por muito mais tempo.

Nico continuou olhando para Percy, tentado a virar as costas e nunca mais voltar, mas tinha algo tão… tão misterioso em Percy que fazia Nico querer obedecê-lo.

— Olha, eu não quero te forçar. Você quer que eu me ajoelhe? Não seria a primeira vez.

Percy sorriu para ele, brincalhão, a imagem dessa vez especifica vindo em sua mente, daquela vez que Percy… Não, Nico balançou a cabeça, se negando a pensar nisso. Agora que ele sabia que não era só um sonho e sim uma experiência compartilhada, verdadeira, Nico não sabia onde enfiar a cara.

— Por favor? — Percy tentou novamente. 

E quando Nico não disse nada, Percy sorriu ainda mais grande e de fato, ele se ajoelhou, uma perna de cada vez, se arrastando pelo chão de concreto liso até estar a seus pés, segurando em seus calcanhares e massageando o músculo ali. Foi então que Nico saiu do choque e puxou o corpo pesado de Percy para cima, mas não sem antes ouvir aplausos e assobios.

— Tudo bem, eu te espero. Feliz?

— Muito. — Percy disse, mas não sem antes segurá-lo pela nuca. Percy o beijou no rosto e correu em direção a seus companheiros que o observavam com sorrisos zombadores no rosto.

Porém, a partida de Percy foi como um balde de água fria, forte o suficiente para fazer a magia desaparecer. Dizer que Nico se sentia exposto era pouco, só foi necessário olhar ao redor para confirmar; os torcedores olhavam curiosos para ele enquanto o apito que indicava o inicio do jogo soava e a garota agressiva de olhos azuis mais agressivos ainda continuava olhando para ele, fincada no mesmo lugar, vestindo uma minissaia e segurando um pompom, e que parecia a ponto de subir na arquibancada e resolver as coisas com ele.

E de novo, Nico não podia acreditar. Uma líder de torcida? E se fosse pela faixa no braço dela, a capitã das líderes de torcida. 

A vida dele realmente era uma comédia. 

Ou uma sátira.

Era só escolher.

Agora, lhe restava duas alternativas, ou ele fazia o que Percy havia pedido e possivelmente teria que enfrentar a fúria da loira ou ele poderia ir embora, Nico poderia virar as costas que sabia que Percy o deixaria em paz, como ele aparentemente vinha fazendo até agora. 

Nico observou, paciente, a garota o olhando de soslaio e viu o exato momento em que ela respirou fundo e se colocou mais ereta, empinando a cabeça e o encarando nos olhos, até, é claro, alguém chamar por ela, como em um bom filme adolescente:

— Anne! O jogo começou. — Uma garota de olhos claros e longos cabelos castanhos a chamou de longe, a fazendo desviar os olhos de Nico.

— Estou indo, Silena.

Com isso, a capitã das lideres de torcida deu as costas para Nico e caminhou apressadamente até as outras líderes, começando a rotina delas. E Nico? Ele respirou aliviado e já que estava preso naquela realidade alternativa, iria tirar proveito de seu tempo vago. Ele se sentou, tirou o livro sobre literatura que tinha acabado de pegar na biblioteca e colocou seus fones de ouvido. Ele virou a primeira página e depois a segunda e quando ele menos percebeu havia virado vinte. É verdade que Nico tinha espiado vez ou outra o que acontecia na quadra, quando alguém gritava mais alto ou quando as pessoas se levantavam animadas, comemorando de seus assentos, mas havia tantos gritos e bagunça que sua atenção logo voltava para seu livro que era muito mais interessante do que homens gigantescos correndo atrás de uma bola, isto é, até que aquele homem gigantesco em especial parou em frente a ele, bloqueando a luz do sol e trazendo um cheiro um tanto quanto característico, familiar e que ele com toda a certeza não deveria gostar.

— Você ainda está aqui. — Percy disse, sem folego, sorrindo todo feliz, se sentando a seu lado, ou melhor, se jogando a seu lado, parecendo exausto.

— Eu não deveria?

— Eu não esperava que fosse me escutar. Nunca conheci alguém mais teimoso que você.

Isso era verdade, mas…

— Ei! Você não sabe se isso é verdade.

— Mas eu sei. — Percy levantou as sobrancelhas, tentando dar uma de engraçadinho e pegou na mão em que Nico não segurava o livro. — Obrigado. Eu quero fazer as coisas do jeito certo.

— O quê? Que jeito certo?

— Um encontro? Com flores? E um banho tomado?

— Ah. — Nico murmurou. 

Isso era tão estranho, eles estavam fazendo tudo ao contrário. Ou será que eles já tinham feito tudo isso? Era muito confuso, ele se lembrava de picnics, noites ao luar e encontros escondidos, Percy sempre ali, fazendo parte da vida dele, ou melhor, fazendo parte dos sonhos dele e por tanto tempo que era como se eles já tivessem passado por tudo aquilo. Entretanto, tinha tantas questões e perguntas e coisas a resolver, a primeira delas era a namorada. A segunda, era sentar e conversar e a terceira… bem… não vamos nos apressar, certo?

— A sua líder de torcida. Eu não vou a lugar nenhum antes de você resolver isso.

— Ela não é importante. — Percy deu de ombros. — Quer dizer, ela é. Minha amiga mais antiga. Tipo, uma irmã, sabe? 

A cada palavra que Percy dizia, mais um pouco ele se aproximava, devagar e tão de mansinho que Nico até já podia ver Percy vindo com aqueles dedos espertinhos em direção a ele. Mas ele não cairia no mesmo truque duas vezes.

— Você costuma transar com suas irmãs?

Nico se levantou, se esquivando de Percy e deu as costas para ele, caminhando em direção a saída.

— Nico! Niccolas! Eu não tenho nada com ela.

— Não foi o que pareceu. — Nico disse e olhou para trás dele, vendo que Percy o seguia de perto. 

E lá vinha novamente aquelas mãos. 

Nico se esquivou mais uma vez e passou pela saída da quadra, andando pelo chão do gramado em direção as ruas que dariam no ponto de ônibus.

— Tudo bem, nós temos. Não é nada sério, tipo… sem compromisso.

— Ah, agora eu me sinto bem melhor! Uma garota que eu nem conheço vai me odiar pelo resto da vida e provavelmente me perseguir também. Não é ótimo?

Percy finalmente o alcançou e segurou em seu braço, o parando no meio da rua, o fazendo se virar e encará-lo.

— Não é bem assim! Você esperava que eu fosse te esperar pelo resto da vida quando tudo o que você fez foi me ignorar?

— É claro que eu ia te ignorar! Você era um sonho, uma fantasia! E agora… agora você está aqui, bem na minha frente… você não pode esperar que eu mude tudo o que eu acredito e planejei.

— Por quê não? Eu mudaria tudo por você.

Não! Percy não podia fazer isso com ele, não quando Percy o olhava daquela forma como se ele o estivesse machucando com aquelas palavras, e como se quisesse ao mesmo tempo empurrar Nico contra a parede e… não, ele não deixaria as coisas chegarem a esse ponto. 

_ Definitivamente. _

— Percy, você não pode-- Nico se parou no meio da frase e respirou fundo. — Nós temos que parar e nos acalmar, certo? Eu não vou fugir, não é o fim do mundo. A gente só precisa ir mais devagar.

— Devagar? Devagar? Eu nem sei onde você mora ou em que prédio você estuda. Eu sei o que vai acontecer se eu te deixar ir agora.

— Eu… você me conhece bem demais. 

Ele deu de ombros. O que Nico tinha a perder? 

Olhando de esguelha para a expressão esperançosa no rosto de Percy, Nico abriu a mochila, rasgou um pedaço de papel de seu caderno e se pôs a escrever. Primeiro, o endereço de seu dormitório, andar e número, depois o prédio do Direito Civil, e para completar, seu número de telefone.

— Aqui, você só tinha que pedir. Que drama! — Ele disse, sentindo vontade de rir da cara de espanto no rosto de Percy.

— Eu só tenho que pedir? 

— Eu não sou uma pessoa complicada. 

Talvez traumatizada, Nico pensou. Mas não complicada.

Percy aceitou o papel e olhou para as informações nele durante alguns segundos. Em seguida, Percy levantou o rosto para encarar Nico. Seus olhos verdes pareciam brilhar com a luz do fim da tarde e dizer tudo o que ambos não ousavam dizer. 

— E se eu pedir que você vá a um encontro comigo, nessa sexta feira, você iria?

— Parece aceitável. 

O rosto de Percy se iluminou com o sorriso que veio a seguir e Nico não resistiu, ele ficou nas pontas dos pés e beijou o rosto de Percy, enrolando os braços em volta do pescoço dele.

— Não se anime muito, nós vamos apenas conversar.

— Conversar, entendi. — Percy repetiu e colocou as mãos em volta dele, o segurando firme pela cintura, mas o deixou ir quando Nico se afastou.

Já parecia uma grande evolução e talvez, só talvez, Nico tivesse se enganado quanto a Percy ser o atleta sem miolos padrão. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obrigada por ler e me deixe um comentário para eu saber como as coisas estão indo, certo?
> 
> Até mais.^^


	3. Capítulo II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá, como vão todos? Aqui está mais um capítulo.
> 
> Boa leitura!

— Chega. — Percy disse, decidido. 

O que Nico estava tentando fazer, o matar?

— Chega? — Nico respondeu, arfando. Ele moveu a cabeça para o lado como um cachorrinho perdido, fazendo Percy se apaixonar mais a cada segundo.

Não, Niccolas não era nada fofo. Percy estava irritado, ele se lembrou.

— Eu acho que você já brincou o suficiente. Venha me encontrar.

— Te encontrar? Como? A gente nem está na mesma cidade!

— Você tem certeza?

— O-o quê? — Nico arfou como se Percy ainda estivesse dentro dele. 

Percy desejava que isso fosse verdade.

Ele ignorou o que seu corpo gritava para ele fazer e se afastou de Nico. Esse era seu ultimato.

— Se você não vier até mim, eu vou até você.

Em seguida, Percy acordou em um pulo, socando a cama e gemendo de frustração. 

Ele jurava… jurava que um dia Niccolas o mataria de irritação, ou de tesão, Percy ainda não tinha decidido. Ele estava tão perto… tão perto… se somente tivesse coragem para fazer o que deveria ter feito meses atrás… Percy puxou os cabelos e se levantou da cama no mesmo momento em que ouviu batidas impacientes na porta.

Bufando, ele andou até ela do jeito que estava, ereção e tudo, e abriu a porta, porque ele sabia, só podia ser uma pessoa que teria a coragem de incomodá-lo tão cedo em dia de jogo.

— O que você está fazendo? — Jason disse lentamente, se encostando contra o batente da porta. Ele o olhou de cima a baixo com uma expressão tão feliz e tão zombadora que Percy até ficava exausto. Era muito cedo para isso, ele ainda nem tinha tomado seu café preto.

Percy olhou para baixo e… talvez, tenha se precipitado, nem uma cueca usava, nu, como veio ao mundo. O fato era que ele nem se lembrava de ter tirado a roupa no dia anterior de tão exausto que estava do treino.

— É, é, muito engraçado. Você veio aqui por algum motivo ou…

— Duh! A gente tem um jogo hoje, você se esqueceu?

— E daí?

— E daí que já são 13h.

— Porra! — Percy olhou para seu relógio de parede e sentiu vontade de arrancar os cabelos mais uma vez. Como é que ele tinha perdido o tempo dessa forma, ele nem tinha ficado tanto tempo com Nico, tinha? Tipo, a noite e a manhã inteira? Como?

Ele balançou a cabeça, e pelado como estava, foi em direção a seu guarda-roupa. Percy se abaixou, abriu as portas e enfiou a cara lá dentro, afastando camisas e calças até que ele encontrou uma cueca, e seu uniforme no fundo da gaveta, voltando a ficar ereto e com um sorriso de vitória no rosto.

— Essa, com toda a certeza, foi uma bela imagem. Uma que eu nunca vou esquecer.

Percy olhou de canto de olho para Jason e decidiu se vestir, ainda que ele tenha devolvido o comentário:

— Você já viu mais do que isso.

— Vi mesmo e adorei cada segundo.

E Percy? Ele apenas revirou os olhos e se sentou na cama, já vestido, colocando suas meias e tênis.

— Vamos?

— Não. Antes o senhor irá comer o desjejum que esse fiel servo lhe comprou.

Percy olhou para Jason e tentou não sorrir, mesmo que sentisse as pontas de seus lábios se levantarem. Esse era um dos motivos de Jason ser seu melhor amigo, ele sempre sabia o que as pessoas precisavam e nunca fazia cerimônia em oferecer exatamente isso. Era uma pena Percy não o ter conhecido antes de Nico, ou talvez ele… 

Quem Percy queria enganar? Cedo ou tarde, sabia que seu destino final sempre seria Niccolas Di Ângelo.

Mas este momento não se tratava sobre Niccolas, o que realmente importava era Jason que vinha andando em sua direção, todo relaxado e brincalhão, colocando uma sacola em seu colo e se sentando a seu lado.

Percy abriu a sacola de papel e gemeu, se deliciando com o cheiro. Croissant fresquinho e quentinho, ovos mexidos, um pedaço de torta de maçã e seu café puro e extraforte.

— Eu sei que você me ama. — Jason disse a seu lado, jogado em sua cama enquanto ele o observava.

— Eu amo. E te amaria ainda mais se você fizesse isso todas as manhãs.

— O que você acha que eu sou? Sua namorada?

— Não que eu seja contra… mas não deixe Annabeth ouvir isso. Ou Niccolas, ele te julgaria só de te olhar. — Percy piscou para Jason e deu uma grande mordida no croissant, gemendo novamente. — Eu já disse que te amo?

— Sim, duas vezes.

— Idiota. — Percy empurrou Jason de leve pelo ombro e finalmente tomou seu primeiro gole de café.

_ Ah _ , ele gemeu e fechou os olhos de prazer. Era o paraíso, quase melhor do que sexo. Quase. Se ele pudesse, largaria tudo e passaria o resto do dia na cama, fosse com seu melhor amigo ou com Niccolas, mas como sabia que já estava atrasado, Percy enfiou o resto do croissant na boca, comeu a torta em três grandes dentadas, praticamente jogando os ovos em sua boca e se levantou, levando consigo carteira, chaves e seu café adorado.

Jason levantou junto e assim os dois fecharam a porta e trataram de se apressar até a quadra descoberta.

— Falando em garotos… você se lembra daquele que eu te disse?

— Você sabe que eu não--

— Eu sei, o cara dos seus sonhos. Todos sabem.

— E daí?

— Tem esse garoto, eu acho que vocês iriam combinar. Os dois são teimosos, inteligentes e parecem não ter tempo para nada além do que vocês próprios enxergam. Ou a dominação do mundo.

— Não é bem assim…

— Não é? Percy, isso não é saudável. — Jason disse, balançando a cabeça enquanto eles andavam. — Esperar por alguém que nunca vai vir não pode ser bom. Já Nico, ele está bem aqui, você só precisa falar com ele.

— Ele está aqui. — Percy disse baixinho, com medo de que se falasse alto o suficiente, Niccolas de alguma forma ouvisse e voltasse de onde tinha vindo.

— Como assim? Ele está aqui?

— Sim, nessa universidade, nesse campus, há poucos metros de mim.

— E porque você não foi encontrá-lo?

— Ele não quer me encontrar. Ele não sabe que eu estou perto.

— Como assim?

— Niccolas… ele é… como posso dizer… inteligente, porém distraído… ele não é do tipo de que gosta exatamente de gente como eu.

— Que gente? Esperta e bem sucedida?

— Do tipo… atleta. Ele tem essa ideia fixa de que--

— Se ele acha isso, então ele não te merece. Quem não iria querer Percy Jackson? Isso não faz sentido! — Jason bradou, como se segurasse uma espada e estivesse prestes a defendê-lo do vilão.

— Cala a boca, idiota. — Percy murmurou, já se sentindo melhor. Jason era o melhor.

— Não, sério. Você devia falar com ele. A verdade é sempre melhor. Não importa a situação.

E como sempre, Jason estava certo. Esse seu amigo era um poço de sensatez. Depois do jogo ele iria em busca de Niccolas e nem que demorasse o resto do ano, Percy o acharia.

***

— Percy, cara, cuidado! — Sem olhar, Percy levantou a mão e pegou a bola, segundos antes dela acertar sua cabeça.

Quando ele e Jason tinham chegado ao campo de basquete, ambos os times já estavam lá, então se o primeiro a se aproximar dele tivesse sido o treinador lhe dando uma bronca, Percy não estranharia, mas não, a primeira pessoa que veio até ele foi Annabeth; ela caminhou com seus cabelos dourados, roupa curta e apertada, mostrando todas suas curvas e andou com passos decididos que chamavam a atenção de qualquer um com olhos.

Ela caminhou em uma linha reta até ele e estendeu seus braços em direção a Percy, tentando abraçá-lo pelo pescoço, foi por isso que Percy não viu a bola vindo e só a apegou no último segundo possível.

Ele segurou as mãos de Annabeth com uma das mãos e pegou a bola com a outra, se distraindo por um momento.

— Anne, já conversamos sobre isso.

— Você não acha que já sonhou demais? Essa coisa de alma gêmea? Isso não existe.

— Me observe, então.

— Percy, eu sou sua namorada e não… um amigo imaginário.

Se era tão imaginário porque Percy ainda sentia suas costas arderem com os arranhões de Niccolas? E porque será que seus lábios ainda estavam inchados? Ele conseguia sentir o gosto de seu bebê sobre seus lábios.

Muito imaginário mesmo!

— Percy, eu…

Percy sentiu um estalo em sua cabeça e de repente, não ouvia mais o que Annabeth tinha a dizer.

Ele deu as costas á Annabeth e girou no lugar, olhando para todas as direções e tentando encontrar algo que ele não sabia o que era. Tudo culpa da sensação que tomou seu corpo; era essa sensação no meio do peito que parecia se contrair contra seus pulmões e descer para seu estômago, essa vozinha dentro de sua cabeça que falava para ele parar tudo o que estava fazendo e olhar, tudo o que ele precisava fazer era parar e olhar, como nas outras vezes em que tinha visto Niccolas pela universidade. 

Percy então olhou para a frente, ao longe, na arquibancada, e apertou os olhos, tentando enxergar através do sol forte. Ele tinha que… tinha que se aproximar, sentia que esse era o momento certo.

Ah sim, finalmente. 

Percy nem tinha que olhar, sabia que era aquele garoto que ele vivia encontrando pelos cantos e em seus sonhos, sempre com a cara enfiada em um livro ou olhando para cima, alheio a tudo que acontecia em sua volta. O pior era essa vontade de se bater, ele não precisava disso; ele não precisava se sentir assim, feito um idiota, sendo ignorado. Ele ainda era um idiota, mas era um idiota apaixonado, aparentemente. O que ele podia fazer se não conseguia tirar os olhos daquela pele morena ou deixar de reparar em como Niccolas era solitário? Ele não conseguia explicar exatamente o porquê disso.

O quê? Percy devia conhecer Niccolas há quase dez anos. Como é possível que só agora ele o tenha encontrado cara-a-cara? Era louco demais. O mais curioso era observar como Niccolas não havia mudado nada desde a primeira vez em que Percy o viu. Tirando a estatura um pouco mais alta e a barba que crescia, Niccolas ainda era o mesmo adolescente que ele tinha passado anos conhecendo, sem querer e sem pretensão alguma, era o único garoto que Percy já havia se interessado de verdade. 

Niccolas tinha a pele morena-oliva e os olhos mais negros e mais tristes que ele já tinha visto, agora, em carne e osso, bem diante de seus olhos, tão perto que ele só precisava esticar a mão que conseguiria alcançá-lo. Tinha algo… tinha algo naquele garoto, algo nele que o atraía, que sempre tinha atraído. Não eram apenas os sonhos, ou porque ele finalmente podia se dar ao luxo de acreditar que tudo aquilo era real, ou de finalmente encontrar a pessoa que esteve com ele por tanto tempo. Era algo mais, era esse sentimento de saudade no fundo do peito que palpitava a cada vez que a imagem de Niccolas invadia seus pensamentos. Eram sempre os olhos negros e cabelos sedosos, um corpo macio que se encaixava perfeitamente ao seu, esguio e suave, eram os gemidos sussurrados e eram, nas raras vezes, conversas entre os dois que nunca haviam quebrado a barreira dos sonhos.

Percy não tinha muita consciência do que estava fazendo, ele só entendia que precisava agir. Ele jogou a bola de volta para seus companheiros, em algum lugar atrás dele, e continuou caminhando em direção às arquibancadas, ele precisava continuar olhando para ter certeza que o garoto não iria desaparecer, como costumava acontecer pelos corredores da universidade. 

Percy continuou andando até que Niccolas levantou a cabeça e o encarou diretamente nos olhos.

Agora, Percy tinha certeza, o garoto verdadeiramente era aquele que rondava seus sonhos, vezes doce e inocente, outras, tão quente que até ele se surpreendia. Ele também conhecia aquele olhar, presente nas primeiras vezes em que eles sonharam juntos; era medo e era ansiedade, era o momento que Nico fugiria dele nos sonhos, mas não hoje, hoje Percy não o deixaria escapar.

Percy andou mais rápido, se colocando a correr e se pôs na frente de Nico, o impedindo de fugir. Ele não conseguiu se conter, segurou Niccolas contra seu peito e o prendeu pela cintura, seu mundo sendo invadido pelo melhor cheiro que ele já tinha experimentado, o mais familiar de todos, dos cabelos de Niccolas e da pele dele, algo cítrico, não exatamente um perfume, algo que era natural, um odor que Percy não podia definir, mas que ele gostava mais do que deveria.

_ Ah _ , ele não pode conter seu suspiro. Estava no paraíso, completo e perfeito, sem falhas e tão gostoso que Percy estava feliz que estivessem em público, o que não o impediu de pegar o que era dele, o que tinha sido por anos, embora ele tenha ficado um pouco confuso com a atitude de Niccolas. Suas ações diziam uma coisa e suas palavras, outra. Ele se sentia esticando em todas as direções e uma dor de cabeça o atingia em cheio, o que não ajudava nada, porque o único jeito que ele sabia de lidar com a dor era… lutar de volta, o que alguns poderiam entender como… hmm… ser um pouco mais ansioso do que o costume. Mas como ele poderia se controlar se o objeto de seu desejo estava bem… ali? Tipo, muito perto, a menos de um palmo de distância?

No fim, ele tinha entendido, tinha entendido que era cedo demais e que Nico precisava de tempo e de distância, e ele, não querendo assustar Niccolas, faria tudo o que Niccolas pedisse, mesmo que fosse falar com Annabeth ou levá-lo até o ponto de ônibus.

E era aqui onde eles se encontravam, em um ponto de ônibus cheio de gente e Niccolas parecendo pequeno e vulnerável no meio daquela multidão, mesmo que o garoto tivesse mais de um metro e setenta de altura.

— Você tem certeza? Eu posso te levar em casa.

— Não precisa. Eu iria a pé, mas está ficando tarde e eu estou do outro lado do campus que costumo frequentar. Eu só vim até aqui por que tinha esse livro que fica nessa biblioteca e… — Nico terminou sua fala com um levantar de ombros, parecendo se encolher mais ainda. Percy pensava que Niccolas estava desconfortável antes, mas nada se comparava com o que ele via agora.

— Chega. Vem comigo. — Percy passou os braços em volta do ombro de Nico e o puxou suavemente, o guiando para longe da multidão que também deveria estar saindo do jogo. E de novo, Nico nem tentou resistir, ele apenas segurou seus livros contra o peito e reclamou na mesma proporção que ia relaxando os ombros.

— Shhh. Será que você poderia aceitar ajuda e não reclamar tanto?

— Eu poderia. Mas eu não vou. — Nico cruzou os braços mais forte contra os livros e fez um biquinho tão fofo que Percy quase... er… tudo bem, ele balançou a cabeça e continuou guiando Nico pelas ruas, chegando no estacionamento da engenharia marinha.

— Nossa! Você estuda aqui? É tão bonito.

— Seja bem-vindo a faculdade de Engenharia Marinha.

E de fato era. O prédio era novo, ou melhor, prédios. A faculdade recebia muito patrocínio, principalmente de empresas ligadas ao meio ambiente, além de ex-alunos e ongs. Era uma área de interesse que te daria muito dinheiro se você soubesse como navegar no mundo dos negócios.

— Eu não sabia que peixes podiam ser tão…

— Tão?

— Glamuroso.

Ha! Esse era um novo conceito. Ele não negava que a engenharia dava muitas festas, pois esse era um dos modos mais rápidos de conseguir patrocínio e divulgar os experimentos desenvolvidos ali.

— Do que você está rindo?

— De você. — Percy disse e tocou no nariz de Nico, arrancando mais risadas de si mesmo.

— Você está aqui para zoar comigo ou me levar pra casa?

— Os dois. — Percy fez uma cara séria e observou o rosto moreno de Niccolas se esquentar um tantinho a mais. E ele sabia que não era o tipo ruim de quentura. Será que se ele…

— Nem pense. — Foi tudo o que Nico disse, sem se afastar de Percy, ainda olhando nos olhos dele, parecendo confortável e talvez, excitado. Isso é, se Percy não estivesse imaginando a forma que as pupilas de Nico se dilatavam e como ele continuava a se inclinar em sua direção.

Percy parou em frente a seu carro, abriu a porta do passageiro e deixou que Nico se acomodasse antes de fechar a porta e andar até o outro lado, se sentando no lugar do motorista, dando a partida.

— Então… — Nico disse, depois de colocar os livros e a mochila no chão do carro, apertando as mãos contra o colo.

— Então. — Ele respondeu, tentando desviar a atenção das mãos de Nico que se moviam sem parar. — O que você gosta de comer?

— Comer? — Nico perguntou, inclinando a cabeça para o lado, confuso.

Pelo menos, agora Nico não parecia mais ansioso. Percy acenou e olhou para a frente, prestando atenção no trânsito.

— Hmm… qualquer coisa? Eu não sei.

— Massa? — Percy sugeriu. — Hambúrguer? Sushi?

— Qualquer coisa que não tenha palmito. Ou ervilha. Ou nada gosmento. Agh!

— Entendido. — Percy disse sorrindo, sentindo seu coração transbordar. Parecia que o gosto de Nico não havia mudado nada ao longo dos anos.

Ele parou o carro em frente ao endereço que Nico tinha dado a ele e desligou o carro, ajudando Nico a tirar o cinto de segurança. Mas antes que Nico pudesse sair do carro, Percy disse:

— Eu não ganho meu beijo de despedida?

— Beijo? — Nico disse, virando o corpo em direção a Percy, já com as pernas para fora do carro.

— Beijo. Bem aqui.

Percy indicou seu rosto e se aproximou de Nico, esperando de olhos fechados a resposta dele.

— Eu não sei se você merece. Você foi tão mau comigo… — Nico disse, mas Nico estava tão perto que Percy…  _ oh _ , ele ofegou surpreso, sentindo seus interiores explodir de felicidade.

Nico segurou em seu rosto, deslizando aqueles dedinhos por sua mandíbula, mas só foi quando Nico o tocou na nuca que Percy sentiu seu mundo dar uma volta de trezentos e sessenta graus. Nico o beijou, o beijou de verdade. Ele colocou aqueles lábios macios contra os seus e os lambeu devagar, tímido, sugando seu lábio inferior até que Percy abriu a boca e levou as próprias mãos até os cabelos de Nico, o fazendo gemer assim que suas línguas se encontraram, puxando Nico para mais perto.

Mas tudo que é bom acaba logo.

— É por isso que eu não queria aceitar a carona. — Nico disse. Ele desviou os lábios dos de Percy, arfando, e olhou para baixo, encabulado.

— Você nunca precisa se esconder, não de mim. — Percy deslizou seus lábios contra os de Nico mais uma vez e segurou no queixo dele, o encarando de frente, seriamente.

— Isso só faz eu querer me esconder mais.

— Eu sei. Eu lembro. Nada mudou. Você entende?

— Hmhrmm. — Nico murmurou feito um gatinho manhoso, ainda envergonhado. — Eu tenho que ir. Até amanhã?

— Até amanhã.

Assim, Percy observou Nico partir e deixou que suas mãos caíssem no volante, se sentindo exausto e ao mesmo tempo, energizado. Agora, só restava fazer o que Nico havia pedido.

***

Quando Percy voltou para o campus da faculdade a quadra de basquete já estava vazia. 

Típico, pensou ele. Percy deu meia volta com o carro e dirigiu até a próxima parada, o bar que ficava perto do prédio de ciências contábeis onde seus amigos e a maioria dos torcedores estariam comemorando. Não que universitários precisassem de um motivo para comemorar, mas era onde Percy sabia que encontraria todas as pessoas que ele precisa conversar em um lugar só.

Ele entrou no bar e não demorou muito, uma onda de aplausos ecoou a sua volta. Alguns deram tapinhas amigáveis em suas costas e outros, como Jason e Luke, o abraçaram forte e apertado. Ele agradeceu, é claro, tentando parecer sincero, enquanto olhava ao redor e afastava a lata de cerveja que era colocada em sua mão.

— Vamos, Percy. Nós somos campeões! Você precisa comemorar. — Luke disse um pouco enfático demais em seu ouvido, colocando o braço em volta de seu pescoço e o balançando com vontade.

Bem,  _ não hoje, Luke. E nunca mais,  _ ele pensou. Não agora que seu Niccolas estava com ele.

Percy sorriu forçado e tirou o braço de Luke, se afastando discretamente.

— Talvez, depois.

Ele se virou para Jason que estava ao lado deles, calado pela primeira vez na vida. Jason segurava sua própria bebida e evitar olhar para eles. Se era porque Luke se jogava com tudo em cima dele ou se era pelo motivo dele estar ali… Percy iria descobrir nesse instante.

— Você sabe onde Annabeth está? — Percy voltou a falar com Luke.

— Annabeth? — Ao falar isso, o rosto de Luke pareceu murchar, mas ele indicou com a cabeça os fundos do bar. — Nós.. você sabe… a gente está bem, não está?

— Claro. Porque a gente não--

— Percy. — Luke disse meio encabulado e olhou para baixo dando de ombros.

Isso só podia significar uma coisa. Eles tinham feito de novo. O que dava a ele mais um motivo para acabar com essa palhaçada. No fim, foi Percy quem deu de ombros. Ele não poderia exigir das pessoas o que ele próprio não cumpria.

Percy se virou e só para constar, lá estava ela, conversando com Silena, Drew e Piper, como sempre, inseparáveis e fechadas no próprio mundinho delas. Ele deixou a lata de cerveja em cima da bancada e voltou a se virar para Luke.

— Por que você não vai até lá? Não deixe ela fugir. 

— Percy, o que você está dizendo?

— Tudo bem. Se você for até ela e me ajudar, vai me fazer um favorzão.

— E você acha que eu vou até lá para ela arrancar minha cabeça? Eu prefiro viver mais um dia.

Luke segurou em seus ombros o sacudindo com energia e andou para o lado contrário de onde Annabeth estava.

— E você? O que tem a dizer?

— Eu? — Jason deu de ombros, como se nada tivesse acontecido. — Bem que eu disse que vocês combinavam.

— É, você me disse. Me disse bem demais.

— Não tem nada a ver. Eu tenho namorada.

— Eu te conheço, Jason. — Percy disse olhando para a própria bebida em cima da bancada. — O jeito que você falava sobre ele quase me fez ir ver o que esse ‘Nico’ tinha de tão bom.

— Eu não--

— Você está apaixonado.

— Percy!

— Eu posso confiar em você?

— Cara! É claro que você pode. Eu nunca faria isso com você.

E ele acreditava, Percy acreditava porque conhecia Jason desde que eles eram crianças e Jason jamais havia mentido para ele. E foi só por isso que Percy sorriu e se virou para o amigo, Jason parecia tão indignado que até era engraçado.

— Eu sei. Eu confio em você. — Percy disse enfim, encarando Jason de perto. — Você é o irmão que eu nunca tive.

E Jason sabia o quanto família era importante para Percy, o quanto Luke, Annabeth, Grover, Thalia e até Jason eram importantes para Percy. 

Percy observou Jason enquanto dizia isso e viu o rosto claro corando tão ligeiramente que ele não teria percebido se não estivesse tão perto, uma expressão ainda incerta no rosto de Jason. Talvez fosse culpa dele, Percy não costumava ter esses momentos emotivos, e ainda pior, fazia anos que não dizia esse tipo de coisa para Jason, desde… bem, isso não vinha ao caso.

Ele se aproximou mais de Jason e o puxou mais para perto, o segurando pela nuca.

— Não se preocupe.

Jason acenou que sim, agora o olhando com uma expressão que Percy preferia não analisar e Percy se deixou relaxar, encostando sua testa com a de Jason antes de se afastar completamente.

— Treino amanhã?

— Treino amanhã. — Jason repetiu, piscando lentamente para ele, atento.

Tudo bem! Percy disse a si mesmo, se sacudindo mentalmente. Ele se levantou do banquinho, ignorou mais pessoas que o parabenizaram pelo caminho e andou em direção a Annabeth que ainda continuava no mesmo lugar, agora olhando em sua direção com cara de quem tinha comido e não tinha gostado nem um pouco. 

Ele parou em frente a Annabeth, respirou fundo e disse:

— Eu quero terminar. 

Simples assim, foi o que ele falou sem pensar em um discurso. Não que fosse novidade, eles não eram um casal há muito tempo. Entretanto, ele sabia que não seria fácil, e como previsto, parecia que uma nuvem de chuva tinha pairado sob sua cabeça assim que Annabeth levantou a cabeça e o olhou nos olhos. Só que tinha um pequeno detalhe, Annabeth não parecia nada feliz apesar dela ter um estranho sorrisinho nos lábios vermelhos carmim. Ela levantou a cabeça de uma forma lenta e preguiçosa, e olhou, o julgando dos pés a cabeça e jogando os cabelos para trás, pensativa.

— É ele? O cara dos seus sonhos? Ou é Jason em outra recaída?

Annabeth não estava errada, em nenhuma das opções. Ele preferia passar um ano inteiro ao lado de Niccolas ou Jason a ter que falar por cinco minutos com ela, mesmo que eles tivessem passado por muitas coisas juntos. Por isso, Percy acenou que sim, dando um passo para trás. 

Entretanto, o fato era que todos que o conheciam bem sabiam desse incomum fato sobre Percy; ele e o garoto misterioso. Nunca fez questão de esconder e nunca se envergonhou, ele praticamente declarava de peito aberto que amava alguém e esse alguém nunca seria Annabeth. Percy se lembrava de um tempo onde pensou que isso poderia ser verdade, que Annabeth era a pessoa certa para ele. Ela sempre esteve lá, muito antes de Jason ou Grover, o apoiando nos piores momentos, momentos que ele pensou em acabar com sua vida. Annabeth, com seu intelecto e afeto, foi quem o ajudou a lutar contra seus piores pesadelos, mas agora ele queria que Annabeth pudesse entendê-lo e não tentasse destruir a melhor coisa em sua vida.

Percy saiu de suas divagações e voltou a encarar Annabeth. 

_ Aonde foi que eles tinham se perdido? _

— É só isso o que você tem a dizer? — Ela disse a ele, quando ele a encarou.

— Você sabia que isso ia acontecer. Eu nunca te prometi nada.

— Você não sabe nada sobre ele.

— Eu sei o suficiente. — Ele sabia muito mais do que tinha compartilhado com os amigos. 

Ele sabia onde Niccolas tinha morado durante esses dez anos, sabia quem era a família dele e tudo que tinha acontecido desde então. E ele também tinha a impressão que Niccolas sabia sobre ele.

— E como a gente fica? — Annabeth fez um biquinho e disse com uma voz extremamente doce, parecendo zombar dele. — Você vai fingir que nada aconteceu? Que a gente nunca significou nada? Eu pensei que você me amava.

— Eu amo. Mas eu amo ele mais. — Percy respirou fundo e a encarou intensamente, enfatizando cada palavra. — Nós terminamos meses atrás. E só agora você decide que nós não terminamos?

— Quer saber? — Annabeth disse, se levantando e empurrando Percy pelo peito. — Você nunca serviu pra nada. Nem pra foder você presta. Luke sempre foi melhor do que você jamais será.

_ Como ela sabia disso se fazia mais de um ano que eles não transavam? _

— Eu sei. — Ele murmurou baixinho, desviando o olhar. E ele sabia de tudo, cada sórdido e mínimo detalhe. Luke fez questão de contar para ele e até o convidou para participar. Não que ele tenha feito diferente com outras pessoas por aí, homens e mulheres, mas ele nunca esteve interessado em nenhum deles. Percy sabia que a espera valeria a pena. E agora, ele via o resultado de tudo isso.

— Do que você está falando? — Dessa vez, quem foi pega de surpresa foi Annabeth que corou, apertando os olhos fechados por alguns segundos. — Como…?

— Luke me contou.

— Tudo?

— Tudo.

Ela, então, colocou a mão sob a face e cobriu o rosto.

— Acho que é isso. A gente se vê.

Ele acenou para si mesmo e deu as costas para Annabeth.

— Espera. — Ela o segurou pela mão.

— Você disse que eu não sirvo para nada.

— Isso não importa, a gente tem que ficar junto. Quer dizer,... — Ela se atropelou nas palavras. — …eu sou sua amiga, não sou? Eu pensei que eu fosse mais importante do que um garotinho qualquer.

— Importante, é? — Percy bufou, em uma risada seca e irônica. — Você costumava ser quando não pensava em dinheiro e na melhor forma de manipular aqueles velhos. Qual foi a última vez que a gente sentou pra conversar? Nem um bom dia você consegue me dizer. E você pergunta porque eu não te amo mais? Eu nem sei mais quem você é.

Annabeth não ligava para ele ou para a relação deles, tudo o que ela se importava era o status e o que ele poderia dar a ela. E durante um tempo, bem curto e intenso, era tudo o que Percy também se importou, era o que tinha lhe levado ao nível que ele precisava chegar, o fazendo se sentir vazio quando ele finalmente havia chegado. Annabeth, no fim, ao invés de ser sua amiga, confidente e parceira tinha se transformado em um belo troféu para se mostrar aos homens de negócios, o suficiente para distraí-los e convencê-los de que Percy era a melhor opção que eles poderiam ter. 

Agora, ele já não tinha tanta certeza se foi a melhor decisão.

— Você não pode me jogar fora assim! — A mão de Annabeth apertou a sua, fincando aquelas unhas em sua pele.

— E você não pode me impedir.

Percy se soltou da agora, ex-namorada, e saiu do bar. Ele sabia que Annabeth não deixaria as coisas assim, e talvez, ele devesse reavaliar o que era realmente importante, o que era supérfluo e quais eram suas prioridades na vida. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obrigada a todos que leram, comentaram e favoritaram a história até aqui. Todo dia 11 de cada mês terá um capítulo novo, no momento já estou escrevendo o quinto. Estou falando isso para avisar que vou até o fim dessa historia, mas para isso gostaria do apoio de vocês. Então, não se esqueçam de mostrar esse apoio nos comentários.
> 
> Muito obrigada pela atenção e até a próxima!


	4. Capítulo III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá, como vão todos? Aqui está mais um capítulo como prometido!
> 
> Boa leitura.

— Vamos, Perseu. Você consegue. — Percy deu dois tapas no próprio rosto e disse a si mesmo, enquanto olhava seu reflexo no espelho. — Você já fez isso mil vezes. 

Podia até ser verdade, a diferença era que ele não tinha feito com Niccolas, a única pessoa que importava, a mais importante em sua vida; e ele nunca havia dado rosas a ninguém, ou muito menos procurado até os fins da terra por caixas de chocolate.

Só para ter certeza, Percy ajeitou as calças, arrumou o colarinho da camisa e passou as mãos no cabelo. Só quando decidiu que tudo estava em ordem, pegou o ramo de rosas e a caixa de chocolate que havia deixado no chão, dando o tempo exato do elevador abrir as portas no andar em que Niccolas morava.

Sim, ele sabia que era cedo demais, sabia que deveria dar mais espaço se quisesse que as coisas dessem certo, mas… que se ferre tudo, ele queria Niccolas e ele teria Niccolas, mesmo que fosse para passar a noite inteira o vendo dormir, já seria o suficiente. 

Assim, Percy tocou a campainha do apartamento de número 139 e esperou pacientemente. Tão paciente que ele nem se importou de ficar parado, ali, pelo o que pareceu uma eternidade, porque, quando Niccolas apareceu com a cara toda amassada e olheiras profundas, Percy soube que tinha tomado a decisão certa. Sem tirar o fato de que Percy podia presenciar pela primeira vez Niccolas com os cabelos todos bagunçados e podia observar a forma cativante que Niccolas coçava os olhos pesados, tentando espantar o sono. 

Era a coisa mais fofa que Percy já tinha visto.

— Ei, lindo. Espero que eu não tenha vindo numa hora ruim.

— Hmm. — Nico murmurou, negando com a cabeça. — Eu ‘tava estudando. Acho que acabei dormindo.

— Oh, meu bebê.

Percy se aproximou de Nico e colocou os braços em volta dele, o segurando bem apertado, com flores e tudo, o envolvendo naquele abraço gostoso que fez Niccolas descansar a cabeça em seu ombro e suspirar baixinho, o que não impediu Niccolas de questionar:

— O que você está fazendo aqui?

— Eu? Eu trago presentes.

— Presentes? — Foi nesse momento que Nico se afastou e olhou para Percy, ainda sonolento, tentando entender.

— Sim, presentes.

Ele desenrolou os braços da cintura de Nico e lhe ofereceu o ramo de flores, mantendo a outra mão onde Nico não pudesse ver.

— Oh. — Nico arfou surpreso. — Oito rosas? É nosso aniversário?

— Se você quiser, pode ser.

— Hmm. — Nico murmurou novamente. Um pequeno sorriso se formou em seu rosto.

E como sempre, nada fugia da percepção de Nico. As flores, oito rosas vermelhas, cada uma simbolizavam cada ano compartilhado entre eles. Percy observou Niccolas olhar para baixo, para as rosas em suas mãos e as levar ao rosto, as cheirando e fechando os olhos enquanto o fazia.

— O que foi? — Percy teve que perguntar.

— Isso é tão ridículo.

— Ridículo?

— Hmhm. — Nico acenou, de bom humor e voltou a olhar para Percy, o encarando profundamente. — Eu sempre vi aquelas garotas recebendo flores como se fosse a coisa mais incrível do mundo. Tipo, essas flores quase nem tem cheiro, sabe? 

— É? — Percy disse divertido.

— Agora eu entendo.

— O que você entende?

Foi o momento que Nico escolheu para se calar e sorrir para Percy. Entretanto, esse não era um sorriso qualquer, era um tão bonito e tão tímido que fez Percy querer largar a pretensão de ser um bom homem e agir como realmente queria.

E se Percy não tivesse enganado… ele podia jurar, Niccolas estava corando. A cor carmim vinha desde as orelhas pequenas, passava pelo rosto moreno e sumia por debaixo da camisa velha que Niccolas usava para dormir. Era tão lindo. Ele queria tocar e queria beijar e queria mord--

— Você disse presentes. — Nico voltou a falar.

— O quê?

— Você disse que tinha presentes.

Percy apenas sorriu enquanto observava Niccolas olhá-lo por entre os cílios, todo tímido, e trouxe o outro braço para onde Niccolas pôde ver, entregando a ele a caixa de chocolates.

— Esse é um Sorini? Onde você encontrou isso? Eu procurei por todos os lugares!

— É um segredo. — Percy disse todo orgulhoso.

A verdade era que essa marca de chocolate era raramente encontrada por ali, ele tinha encomendado por internet assim que tinha sentindo aquela sensação de falta de ar e visto aqueles cabelos negros passando por ele no meio da multidão. Os chocolates tinham chegado há um mês, uma caixa fechada cheia deles de todos os sabores e tipos. Era uma ideia que ele tinha tido, dar um chocolate diferente até que Niccolas aceitasse sair com ele, mas antes que pudesse colocar seu plano em prática algo o parou. Não foi nada físico ou circunstancial, era mais a forma que Nico agia, tentando se isolar de tudo e todos. Ele até tentou descobrir o motivo a cada vez que eles se encontravam em sonhos, porém Niccolas o afogava em tanto sexo que era como se o próprio Niccolas estivesse tentando fugir dos problemas. No fim, tudo o que Percy pôde fazer foi consolá-lo e dar o que seu amor necessitasse.

— Percy?

— Hm? — Ele piscou, saindo de seus devaneios.

— Por que você está me olhando assim?

— Assim, como?

Niccolas desviou o olhar do dele e segurou as flores mais forte contra o peito, parecendo respirar fundo.

— Como se nunca tivesse me visto antes. Como se… — Nico deu de ombros e se virou antes que Percy pudesse responder. — Você vai ficar parado aí?

Foi a vez de Percy respirar fundo, perdendo o ar, quando Nico olhou para trás com um sorriso no rosto. Era como se eles ainda estivessem em um sonho, um daqueles que tinha uma aparência surreal e meio distorcida, igual a uma alucinação causada por alguma droga. Era a mesma sensação, e quando Nico voltou e pegou em sua mão, o puxando para dentro do apartamento, uma gama de sensações explodiu dentro dele. Não era exatamente o toque, ou como a mão de Nico segurava com força na sua ou o fato dele estar ali, bem em frente Niccolas, era a aceitação e era o consentimento de enfim estar vivendo aquele momento, um momento real e físico e verdadeiro.

— Eu vou pegar um vaso e já volto.

Percy acenou e observou Niccolas entrar pelo único corredor no apartamento, sumindo em meio a penumbra.

***

Percy deu alguns passos para longe da porta e adentrou o apartamento, se vendo em uma sala de estar pequena e estreita. 

Ele olhou redor e observou como o lugar era apertado e claustrofóbico, pois, logo na entrada, tinha um sofá de três lugares, uma estante compacta e uma mesa pequena que Nico parecia usar para estudar. O quarto ficava à direita no começo do corredor e logo no final dele, mais ao fim, ficava o que deveria ser a cozinha. Sem sala de jantar ou uma biblioteca ou escritório. 

Não é que o apartamento fosse feio ou bagunçado, ele não viu um objeto fora do lugar ou poeira em qualquer móvel, o problema era… ele nunca tinha reparado antes, mas Niccolas era tão alto, como ele podia viver daquela forma? Percy sabia que seu antigo apartamento não era tão espaçoso, a diferença era que ele vivia mais na casa que Annabeth alugava com Piper e Silena ou na de Jason, um duplex só para ele. Então, ele não entendia como Niccolas podia viver naquelas condições. 

Condições que ele pretendia mudar em dentro de pouco tempo, se dependesse dele.

Percy deu de ombros e pegou o celular do bolso que acabava de vibrar. Ele abriu a mensagem e viu que era Jason, perguntando se ele iria jantar com a turma do basquete e líderes de torcida. Era um jantar que teria entrada, curso de pratos e tudo mais. Sua ideia, na verdade. Mas ao invés disso Percy estava ali, naquele apartamento apertado. O que no fim não importava, nada importava, nada que não fosse esse momento. 

— O que você está fazendo? — Percy perguntou, sem acreditar, levantando a cabeça do visor do celular ao ouvir os passos de Niccolas se aproximarem pelo corredor e entrarem na sala.

Assim que Nico havia retornado para a sala, ele tinha oferecido a Percy um copo de água, outro sorriso meigo e havia se sentado na mesa, logo em seguida, pegando na caneta e começando a ler o livro em cima da mesa. Um bem grande e pesado que provavelmente demoraria uma vida inteira para ser lido.

— Hmm… estudando? — Foi tudo o que Nico disse antes de voltar a ler o livro.

Percy olhou para o relógio na parede da sala e franziu o cenho, fazendo rugas de expressão aparecerem em seu rosto jovem.

— Às dez horas da noite?

— Eu só preciso terminar duas páginas e--

— E nada. Está na hora de ir pra cama.

— Você não está falando sério.

— Não?

— Percy, não. Eu juro--ah!

Percy queria rir, queria gargalhar do gritinho que Niccolas tinha dado. Ele havia andado até Niccolas, o pegado no colo e caminhado com ele até o quarto que tinha uma cama de casal. Agora, esse cômodo, Percy tinha familiaridade, não tanta como gostaria, mas Percy guardaria as memórias feitas ali com muito carinho.

— Me coloca no chão! — Niccolas exigiu feito como um gatinho irritado.

Fofo.

— Relaxa, eu vou colocar. Mas não vai ser no chão.

— Percy!

Percy gargalhou e suavemente, o colocou sentado na ponta da cama, se ajoelhando entre as pernas de Nico.

— O que você está fazendo? — Nico, dessa vez, perguntou baixinho.

— O que parece que eu estou fazendo?

— Algo que a gente não deveria estar fazendo.

— Por que? — Percy questionou

— Por quê? Porque sim! Porquê eu estou cansado. Você tira minha concentração.

— É tão ruim assim se deixar levar?

Niccolas não respondeu, apenas olhou para ele com aquela expressão de gatinho arisco que na verdade agia daquela forma por estar ferido. Porque era tudo o que Niccolas era, um gatinho mal-humorado e exausto que só queria provar o quanto poderia se cuidar sozinho, mesmo que não precisasse. 

Isso só fazia com que Percy quisesse mais ainda cuidar dele.

— Por favor?

Nico acabou suspirando e se inclinando para trás, se apoiando nos braços enquanto olhava para ele. 

Para Percy aquilo tinha sido toda a permissão que precisava.

A primeira coisa que ele fez foi segurar no tornozelo de Nico e tirar o tênis junto com as meias, um pé de cada vez, acariciando a pele conforme ela era descoberta. Subiu as mãos pelos calcanhares de Nico e continuou subindo, passando pelas panturrilhas, depois joelhos e coxas, apertando, até encontrar a braguilha das calças de Nico. Desabotoou os dois botões e desceu o zíper, devagar e lento, como se desembrulhasse um presente pelo qual ele estivesse esperando receber durante anos e que ele finalmente teria a chance de colocar suas mãos.

Sua primeira reação foi arfar. E depois sorrir. E tocar. Ele não se conteve e tocou no tecido macio da tanga que Nico usava. Sim, era isso o que ele tinha dito, uma tanga, de cetim, branca e quase transparente que contrastava com a pele morena-oliva, perfeita, linda e cheirosa.

E como Percy sabia que era cheirosa? Era muito simples, ele tinha dito que não se conteve, não disse? Percy enfiou o rosto entre as pernas de Nico e as cheirou, esfregando seu nariz e boca por todo o lugar, lambendo por cima do tecido e fazendo Nico curvar a coluna e dar um gritinho excitado.

— Percy!

— Eu não sabia que você era do tipo que gostava disso.

— Por que eu sonharia com isso?! — Nico exclamou, todo encabulado, tentando se esconder.

Agora, Percy sabia a razão de Nico não querer ir para cama.

— Eu não sei porque  _ eu  _ nunca sonhei. Que oportunidade desperdiçada. — Percy disse e puxou o resto das calças de Nico para baixo, ansioso para saber o que mais Niccolas escondia.

E bem, ele estava certo. Niccolas tinha as pernas depiladas, todo macio e liso, em todo o lugar que suas mãos passavam, metros e metros de pernas à mostra. Será que ele ainda teria mais surpresas? Ele queria descobrir. 

Percy se levantou e se ajoelhou na beira da cama. Ele tocou na cintura de Nico, parando ali por um instante, apreciando a vista conforme ia levantando a camisa de Nico e observou suas mãos subirem por debaixo do tecido, sentindo a pele do abdômen de Nico, tão lisa e tão macia quanto suas pernas. Percy, então, abaixou seu rosto e decidiu beijá-lo ali, pequenos beijinhos molhados que subiam junto com suas mãos até que elas encontraram o pescoço de Nico, o segurando firme, pelas costas e pelos perto dos ombros, tirando o resto da camisa de Nico, a única peça de roupa que ainda impedia a visão completa de seu objeto de desejo.

— Ah, tudo isso é pra mim? Que bonitinho.

— Cala a boca. — Nico murmurou, encarando o teto. 

Só agora Percy percebia como Niccolas parecia… corado. 

Parecia que uma onda de cor tinha se derramado sobre Niccolas e dado um brilho angelical a ele. Ou talvez fosse apenas Percy delirando, enquanto olhava o que ele nunca tinha tido tempo de olhar. Niccolas, estirado na cama, nu, de pernas abertas, tentando não olhar para ele, excitado e vestido só para ele. Percy sabia que era um cara de sorte, mas só agora ele entendia quanta sorte tinha. Será que ele tinha dito o quanto Niccolas era lindo? E não era só aparência. 

Ele não conseguia explicar, mas esperava que um dia pudesse demonstrar tudo isso para Niccolas.

Percy enfim decidiu que já tinha provocado Nico o suficiente por uma noite. Ele se colocou de pé mais uma vez e começou a tirar a própria roupa. Isso, é claro, chamou a atenção de Nico que parecia ainda mais em ponto de combustão. O  _ “o que você está fazendo?” _ nem precisou ser dito por Nico, o que fez Percy sorrir docemente e tirar a camisa em um movimento fluido. Em seguida, ele desabotoou a braguilha e puxou o zíper para baixo rapidamente, tudo enquanto olhava nos olhos de Nico. 

Quando Percy finalmente descartou seus jeans e sapatos, Nico já estava debaixo dos cobertores, com o rosto enfiado nos travesseiros, esfumaçando de tão quente.

É óbvio que Percy não poderia perder aquela oportunidade enviada pelos deuses. Ele deu a volta na cama e entrou debaixo dos cobertores com Niccolas, o segurando pelo peito e o puxando para perto.

— O que é isso, hmm? Meu bebê está com vergonha? — Percy sussurrou bem baixinho no ouvido de Nico, o abraçando forte. — A gente já fez coisas piores.

— Aquilo não era real. Isso é.

— Não sei, não. Pra mim pareceu bem real.

— Percy! — Nico guinchou, todo excitado, se remexendo nos braços de Percy, arfando. 

Tudo bem, era culpa dele. Percy não conseguia se segurar quando Niccolas estava bem ali, disponível, quente e gostoso. Percy acariciou a barriga de Nico e escorregou as mãos para baixo, o acariciando por cima da tanga fina de cetim, o apertando por alguns momentos que o fizeram questionar tudo. Mas ele parou, e do jeito que estava apoiou a cabeça no travesseiro, rosto contra a nuca cheirosa de Nico, e fechou os olhos, preparado para dormir.

— O quê? É só isso? — Niccolas o questionou, ainda meio arfando e meio gemendo. 

Percy sorriu de olhos fechados e fingiu não escutar o que Niccolas falou.

— Percy!

— É hora de dormir.

— Percy!

— Dormir. — Ele disse mais uma vez, fechando os olhos.

Isso é, ele teria fechado os olhos se não sentisse seu corpo ser virado na cama. Em seguida, veio a melhor sensação mundo; seu colo foi invadido por uma bundinha redonda e arrebitada, e o ar abandonou seus pulmões no mesmo tempo em que seu membro correspondeu imediatamente.

— Você não pode fazer isso comigo e me deixar assim. — Niccolas disse a ele. 

E de verdade, era uma declaração desnecessária. Percy tinha entendido muito bem quando Niccolas tinha o montado, e agora entendia mais ainda vendo que Niccolas começava a se mover em cima dele, devagar e quase preguiçoso, esfregando o tecido macio da tanga em sua semi-ereção enquanto o olhava nos olhos sem qualquer tipo de vergonha.

_ “Bem melhor’’ _ , ele pensou, arfando. Mas esse não era o jeito de pedir as coisas. E muito menos a hora certa para isso.

Percy segurou na cintura de Niccolas e imediatamente Niccolas parou seus movimentos, olhando para Percy com pupilas dilatadas, mordendo os lábios, como se soubesse que tinha feito algo de errado.

— Agora, não é assim que se faz.

Percy não precisou falar nada a mais. Ele apenas observou. 

Niccolas colocou as duas mãos sob o peito de Percy e desceu a coluna até estar mais perto de seu rosto. A cada segundo que Percy observava, mais algo entre eles parecia mudar, Niccolas relaxava mais e corava, parecendo entrar no clima, todo obediente e submisso. Entretanto, foi apenas quando Niccolas o segurou pelo rosto e juntou seus lábios em gesto carinhoso e sussurrou baixinho um  _ “Por favor, Per. Por favor” _ em uma voz suplicante, que Percy sentiu aquela sensação de plenitude, aquela vontade de dar tudo o que seu Niccolas quisesse. 

Ouvir Niccolas implorar era a coisa mais gostosa que Percy já havia experimentado. Ele se viu segurando Niccolas mais forte pela cintura e o colocando na cama ao lado dele, e sem demora, se posicionou entre as pernas de Niccolas, se mantendo no controle.

— É? E o que você fazer? Vai se comportar, ser meu bebê obediente? Hmm?

— Sim, por--por favor.

— Eu não sei se você merece.

— Por favor. — Dessa vez, Niccolas disse sem gaguejar e sem desviar o olhar, firme e convicto.

— Você vai fazer o que eu pedir? Não é muito.

Niccolas acenou deitado contra os travesseiros, parecendo pequeno e indefeso. E de novo, Percy se surpreendia como isso sempre dava certo. Como Niccolas confiava nele, como tinha confiado desde o primeiro momento, desde o primeiro encontro, mesmo que a primeira reação dele fosse fugir e então voltar correndo para Percy.

— Você vai dormir na hora certa e vai comer na hora certa. Vai atender minhas ligações e vai almoçar comigo amanhã. Parece aceitável?

Niccolas acenou novamente, com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios, estendendo os braços em direção a ele e o abraçando pelo pescoço. Bem apertado e gostoso.

— Obrigado. — Niccolas disse depois de um tempo. — Eu senti sua falta.

— Sentiu minha falta? Como?

— Eu… eu acho que no fundo, no fundo eu sabia que você estava aqui.

— Hmm.

— Sonhei com isso. Eu tive tanto medo.

— Medo?

— Hmmhm. — Niccolas murmurou, enterrando o rosto contra o pescoço de Percy. — Tive medo que fosse um sonho. Que fosse tudo uma mentira. Que você não me--

— Isso nunca vai acontecer. Não importa o que haja. Nunca. Estou aqui e sempre vou estar.

— Eu sei. Agora, eu sei. — Nico disse e lhe deu um beijinho no rosto, longo e molhado. — Eu também estou aqui. Não importa o que aconteça. 

***

Assim que Nico tinha aberto os olhos, um cheiro de comida chegou a ele. Ovos, bacon e pão na chapa. Café, querido e amado café, recém-feito e aromático. Nico se espreguiçou e tirou as cobertas de cima dele, sentindo o sol bater em seu rosto. Essa tinha sido uma das raras vezes em que tinha dormido mais do que cinco horas. Se era porque estava exausto ou por… por outro motivo, Nico não se importava. Ele não havia sonhado com nada e com ninguém e não havia acordado assustado ou gemendo, o que já era uma enorme vitória. Entretanto, o que o fez abrir os olhos tinha sido o cheiro de comida; mais precisamente o fato de que alguém estava cozinhando para ele, na casa que só via comida trazida da rua, instantâneos ou por entrega.

Ele, então, praticamente de olhos fechados, os sentindo ainda pregados, saiu da cama e se arrastou pelo pequeno corredor até chegar na cozinha que era dividida com a sala de estar. Entretanto, quando ele chegou até lá, Nico abriu bem os olhos, surpreso com o que via. Percy, com uma toalha enrolada em volta da cintura, cabelos ainda pingando e parecendo maior do que a própria cozinha, tinha uma espátula na mão enquanto que segurava uma frigideira com a outra. Ele mexia um bacião de ovos, já com uma montanha de bacon em um prato, suco e café em cima da mesa e o pão que acabava de torrar, um apito indicando que a torradeira estava pronta.

— O que você está fazendo? — Ele perguntou mesmo assim, sentindo como se ainda dormisse.

Essa parecia ser a pergunta que não saia de sua boca desde que tinha se encontrado com Percy.  _ “O que você está fazendo?” _

Ele nem sabia que Percy podia cozinhar.

— O que parece que eu estou fazendo? — Percy perguntou, brincalhão, xingando quando tocou na asa da panela que estava quente.

— Você não precisa fazer isso.

— Claro, e te ver sair de casa sem comer? Eu te conheço bem.

De alguma forma improvável, Percy estava certo. Nico costumava passar o dia todo sem comer, a base do café mais forte que pudesse encontrar e se ele se lembrasse, quando chegasse da faculdade, pediria algo por entrega.

— Você se lembra sobre o que a gente conversou noite passada?

Nico acenou, desviando o olhar. 

Ah, como Nico se lembrava. À cores e sensações e emoções.

A noite passada tinha sido muito louca, e como em um sonho, um dos milhares que ele já tinha tido antes, parecia que uma chave tinha virado e ele tinha se transportado para aquele lugarzinho que pertencia somente a ele e Percy, onde tudo era perfeito e não havia tempo para erros ou máscaras. Ele não devia gostar tanto disso, dessa ausência de responsabilidade, ou pelo menos, desse alívio de não ter nenhum dever ou obrigação quando estava com Percy. 

Nico nunca admitiria, mas só de saber que não estava sozinho e que não tinha mais que levar o mundo nas costas, o fazia se sentir no paraíso.

— O que você está fazendo aí? Vai um tomar banho enquanto eu termino aqui. 

— O quê? Você não quer que eu--

— Não, muito obrigado. Agora, vai.

Mas antes que Nico pudesse se mover, Percy se aproximou com passos longos, se colocando bem ali, contra e ao redor dele, cheirando a manteiga e café e tudo de bom no mundo.

Nico deixou um gemidinho escapar quando Percy o segurou pela nuca e encostou seus lábios, o beijando suave e devagar, só depois de alguns bons minutos o deixando ir com um sorriso satisfeito e com a espátula ainda na mão.

— Assim está bem melhor.

Nico piscou levemente confuso, se perguntando se estava acordado ou aquilo era um sonho. Tudo apontava que era realidade. Percy continuou olhando para ele, encorajador, indicando a direção do banheiro, com um sorriso no rosto que dizia tudo o que Nico devia saber. Se Nico não quisesse ficar mais atrasado, ele tinha que se mover agora e se afastar do demônio continuava o encarando nada discretamente.

— Oh. — Ele murmurou, como se tivesse se dado conta de algo. 

Nico olhou para baixo e viu que… que ainda usava uma de suas lingeries favoritas, aquela bem confortável e que se encaixava nos lugares certos. Talvez esse fosse o motivo de Percy agir dessa forma?

Nico enfim acenou e se virou, praticamente correndo até o banheiro e fechando a porta atrás dele.

O que estava acontecendo? 

O que estava acontecendo!

O quê!?

Ele… aquilo era real, não era? Ele deveria se beliscar? Tomar um banho com água gelada e depois voltar para a cozinha e ter certeza que Percy, quase pelado, fazendo café da manhã para ele, não era uma miragem?

— Bebêee… eu não estou escutando o barulho do chuveirooo! Você vai chegar atrasado.

Atrasado?

Nico olhou para o relógio de parede e xingou, ele tinha uma reunião com seu grupo de administração jurídica há uma hora, e que a essa altura já estaria terminada. Se ele corresse, conseguiria chegar a tempo da aula, mas sem uma justificativa plausível. Ele teria que dizer a verdade, que ele tinha perdido a hora porque seu amigo? Namorado? Tinha passado a noite com ele?

Não, ele nunca diria isso. Ele diria que tinha perdido a hora e pronto. Nico esperava que eles não vissem o motivo por trás de sua ausência. 

Quer dizer, ele esperava que Jason não ligasse os pontos. 

***

— Obrigado. — Nico disse enquanto tomava o último gole de café de sua xícara e pegava a garrafa térmica portatil cheia com mais café para a viagem. Ele achava que nunca tinha comido tanto em uma refeição só. Nico até se sentia lento, mas muito contente.

— É só isso? E o meu beijo?

Nico estava cansado demais até para revirar os olhos. Então, antes de pegar sua bolsa, ele andou até Percy, se segurou contra os ombros largos do namorado e o beijou, devagar, suave e profundo, até que Percy gemesse e Nico julgasse suficiente, gemendo ele próprio, não querendo se afastar.

— Satisfeito?

— Hmmm… eu não sei, acho que tenho que tentar de novo.

— Nada disso.

— Vamos, bebê. Só mais unzinho.

Nico sorriu, algo entre encabulado e divertido, e se afastou de uma vez de Percy, por fim pegando sua bolsa do apoio perto da porta.

— Tem uma chave debaixo do tapete. Não se esqueça de trancar.

— E você não se esqueça do nosso almoço.

Nico acenou com a mão e saiu porta a fora, tendo a impressão de que hoje seria um dia muito bom.

***

— E então? — Jason disse assim que Nico havia se sentado na mesa, colocando os braços ao redor de seus ombros e sorrindo todo inocente.

— E então, o quê?

— Onde você estava?

Nico deu de ombros e tirou os braços de Jason em volta dele, os colocando em cima da mesa. Em seguida, pegou a folha com as anotações sobre o que tinha sido dito na reunião do grupo e se pôs a ler.

— Nico. — Jason o chamou novamente.

— Não liga pra ele, Di Ângelo. Você ficou com a introdução. — Clarisse disse, sentada em frente a ele, desinteressada e entediada, digitando algo no celular.

_ “Era justo’’ _ , Nico pensou. Ele não tinha chegado a tempo, então não tinha nenhum direito de reclamar. Não que ele fosse fazer isso. Nico nunca fazia e não se importava de fazer o trabalho que os outros não queriam. Contanto que ele tivesse sua nota, que valeria sessenta por cento de sua média final, Nico ficaria muito feliz.

— É sério. Onde você estava?

Agora, quem tinha falado tinha sido Luke Castellan, outro atleta que pretendia se tornar advogado. E de fato, Luke poderia se tornar um bom advogado, tanto um promotor quanto um defensor. Se somente Luke fosse tão interessado em estudar como ele era em fofocar, Luke seria o melhor.

Será que esses dois competiam para ver quem podia ser o mais intrometido?

— Eu estou bem.

— Então o que é isso no seu pescoço?

— Pescoço?

Não! Nico até tinha medo de verificar. Mas mesmo assim, ele levou a mão entre o vão do ombro e o pescoço, sentindo um ponto específico latejar quando passou seus dedos na pele.

— Tá muito ruim?

— Se uma marca vermelha e roxa for bonito, então, sim, está muito bom. Essa cor fica muito bem em você.

— Cala a boca, Jason.

— Não se preocupe, seu segredo está seguro com a gente. Não é, Jason?. — Luke disse, piscando para Nico.

— Será que Percy pensa a mesma coisa? — Jason respondeu coçando o queixo. — Acho que ele é mais do tipo exibicionista.

— Percy? De jeito nenhum.

— Sim, você viu tanto quando eu.

— Eu pensei que tinha sido uma brincadeira. Não é a primeira vez que Percy faz algo estranho. — Luke disse, balançando a cabeça.

— Não, você não entendeu. Nico é  _ aquele  _ “Niccolas”.

— Não!

— Sim.

— Não! Como?

— Eu não sei e não entendo.

Ambos os loiros balançaram a cabeça e olharam para ele. E ele? Nico apenas os observou, sem falar nada. De fato, era uma coisa muita estranha, que nem ele mesmo poderia explicar. A verdade é que ele estava alí, aparentemente, por causa de Percy e só por Percy, certo? Ridículo, era o que diria se ele se importasse com a opinião deles. Não que Jason e Luke não fossem seus amigos, mas existiam coisas na vida que não adiantavam serem discutidas; outras pessoas não mudariam seus pensamentos só porque Nico disse algo. Então, ele decidiu fazer o que sempre fazia, deixaria que eles falassem o que quisessem e que tirassem suas próprias conclusões. O que acontecia entre ele e Percy não era da conta de ninguém.

— E você, não vai falar nada? — Luke se voltou para ele, parecendo curioso.

— Eu não tenho nada para falar.

— Ele tem uma namorada. Você vai ficar no meio de uma relação de nove anos?

— Isso não é da sua conta.

— Você tem certeza? 

De verdade? Nove anos? Disso Nico não sabia. Percy não costumava falar muito sobre o passado e ele também, não. Quer dizer, não havia nada a falar. Percy sabia o suficiente sobre ele e Nico pensava saber também. Mas será que isso era verdade? Nove anos? Será que…

— Não escuta ele. — Nico se surpreendeu quando Jason falou. — Eles vivem terminando e voltando. Nos últimos anos as coisas vem ficando pior. Como eu posso explicar...?

— Sem sexo. — Luke completou por Jason, todo sorridente.

— Sem romantismo. Eu nem sei se eles ainda são amigos. — Jason falou mais alto, revirando os olhos para Luke.

— Claro que eles são. Eles são Percy e Annabeth! É impossível eles não serem.

— Você tem certeza? — Jason usou as próprias palavras de Luke de volta. — As coisas estão mudando.

— Talvez elas estejam. — Luke terminou, desanimado.

— Talvez. — Nico se pegou murmurando.

Hmmm. Era o que Nico pensava, no final das contas. Até porque ele não via Percy como alguém infiel. Mas mesmo assim, não parecia certo. Ele sabia que Annabeth tinha sido boa para Percy, isso era claro e pelo o que ele tinha ouvido, sabia que ela podia ser cruel se fosse necessário, até implacável se fosse o caso. Percy e Annabeth fariam tudo pela família.

Nico coçou as têmporas, já sentindo uma dor de cabeça vir. Ele até já conseguia ver Annabeth com toda sua fúria o esmagando como uma formiga. Felizmente, esse foi o momento em que o professor entrou na sala, pedindo silêncio. Nico suspirou aliviado. Ele tirou uma foto da folha em suas mãos, se virou para a frente e se focou em prestar atenção ao que o professor falava. Afinal, era por isso que ele tinha vindo de tão longe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pensamentos, criticas ou sugestões?
> 
> Obrigada por ler!

**Author's Note:**

> Obrigada por ler.  
> Eu adoraria saber a sua opnião.


End file.
